The purpose of this study is to participate in a Phase IV trial of the use of lovastatin in moderate hypercholesterolemia. The study examines the dose response curve of four treatment regimens, as well as the incidence of side effects, particularly in regards to hepatic transaminase elevation and lens opacities.